RWBY: Night on the Town
by No1OfConsequence
Summary: Team SAFR is one of the up and coming Hunter teams from Haven Academy. They're not the best, but they're at least in the top... twenty. But when something comes up, they will be tested in ways they didn't think they ever would be at Haven: socially. Join them on their quest to find something to do on a Friday night.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit 12/21/2016: This is non-canon to my own stories now, so if you're reading this for extra continuity, don't.**

* * *

 **One month after the beginning of the school year at Haven**

Storm hated this class. He studied math better on his own than in a class. He felt like he had a headache coming on. If he had a breakdown like he had back in middle school… He had to keep it together—for his team.

The tedium was what really got to him. And the real-world application of these skills mystified him. How would he use calculus to kill Grimm? Do Grimm really die? He would hold these questions for another time.

Two other members of his team were in this particular class. While Azura was across the room, Feather was right beside him. Rusti was in another class entirely, since he had an advanced understanding of math. He found that odd, considering his inattention in Grimm combat strategy. Knowing that, he could hold it together.

The electronic school bell rang and that was it for the day. Finally relieved to be out of class, he let out a sigh. He got up and got out of there quickly.

"Mister Storm Sapphire?" the teacher said. The clarification was necessary, as Rain was in the class as well. "Could you come over here?"

Storm obeyed regretfully, and stood in front of Professor Allan's desk. As the other students drained out, he and the professor were left alone. "Your tests indicate a good student. Not the best I've seen in my class, but at least a B student."

"Thank you, sir," Storm replied.

"I wasn't done." Suddenly he felt very embarrassed. He had hoped this would be just a quick thing, but this would be a lecture for the sole purpose of demoralizing Storm. He knew that wasn't true, but it was what would happen. "I've noticed that you have trouble paying attention in class. Any reason for that?"

"No, sir. I guess I'm just different."

"No, we're all different. It's just a degree. And you can't seem to pay attention."

"Well, sir, I just can't see what this will be useful for. We're going to kill Grimm, not write a formula for time travel."

"Time travel is quite impossible, mister Sapphire." Professor Allan got up from his desk, and walked over to the water cooler in the corner of the room where the door was right next to. As the cooler poured water into his cup, he continued. "Mister Sapphire, your records show you as being able to figure out complex ideas quickly. I also see that you filled out your semblance on your application. Most people don't do that, but you did it anyway. But I see your semblance should help you with this class. Why then is it that you are only a B student?"

Storm didn't know. He had wondered it many times, and never reached a satisfying conclusion. "I don't know, sir."

"You don't know," the professor said more calmly than he should have. He then started laughing. "You can process nearly twice what a normal human being can, and you don't know!"

"Sir?"

"Ah, Storm. We all have our strengths and weaknesses." Professor Allan walked back over to his desk. "You probably just process concepts better than numbers." He took a drink of water. "You are dismissed, mister Sapphire. But take note that the only limits you have are the ones you set for yourself."

He never really thought that the saying was exactly true. But it didn't matter. He was free!

Outside, Feather was waiting right there. They were partners after all. Though what bothered him was that the Rain wasn't there. He didn't mention it, as he knew it might hurt Feather's feelings. "Hey, Feather."

"Hello, Storm," Feather replied.

"So, want to head back to the dorms?"

"Actually, I had a different thought." This was odd for Feather. "What if we had a team outing? You know, bond together as a team outside of school. And not through violence."

"You know, this is a bit out of left field for you. Why exactly are you doing this?"

"My thought was to… Get to know the people on my team. And to try and break out of my shell, so to speak."

"You know, I would expect Rusti to say that sort of thing about you."

"Oh, bird jokes. I get it," Feather said awkwardly.

"It wasn't that funny."

Feather seemed even more nervous. But she resumed her previous cool demeanor. "Anyway, what do you think?"

"I think it sounds like fun. But you'll never convince Azura."

"I will try my very best then."

They walked down the hallway, and got into an elevator to the dorms. "So, where were you thinking we could go?"

"I'm not from this region. I was hoping someone else knew the area."

"I'm not exactly a social person. I'm from the city, but I don't know a thing about it."

"Then I guess Azura or Rusti might know a place."

The doors slid open, and the pair walked out.

Storm wondered where Rusti was. Then he realized that Rusti was probably hanging around some female students. Thinking back, he couldn't remember where any other teams were. Then the shouts of female voices and the sound of boots clambering down the hall made it clear where Rusti was.

"Run! It's a manhunt!" Rusti yelled as he rounded the corner. To his left was his usual partner in crime, Neptune.

"What?" Storm asked. Then he saw who was chasing the duo: the entirety of team GRDN and they were angry. He felt fear unlike he had felt in years. He ran.

Feather ran with him. "You don't need to run, Feather. It's not you they're after."

"I suppose. But I need the exercise."

They ran all the way down the hall to SAFR's room. The ducked into the room, and locked the door. They could all breathe easy now that they were out of the clutches of team GRDN.

Rusti and Neptune started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Storm turned around and saw Azura sitting on her bed with a tape player on her lap and headphones in her hands.

"Long story, beautiful, but I gotta fly," Neptune said he walked over to the window and climbed out. There was a landing outside, so he could just walk over to his room. But the staff discouraged it though.

"I hate it when they do that," Azura said.

"What, walk on the roof?" Storm asked.

"No, I hate flatterers."

"Well, I don't think you're very attractive," Rusti said.

"Overcompensation of the highest degree—that I hate more."

Storm thought it was time to change the subject. "Hey, you two, do you want to go on an outing with me and Feather tonight?"

"Sure," Rusti said.

"I don't think so," Azura said.

"Why?" Storm asked.

"My father warned me not to go on outings like this."

"Well, too bad. We're going to bring you anyway."

"What?!"

"This is a team building exercise, and I will have no member not on this mission!" Storm said, putting as put iron into his voice as possible. "Is that understood?"

Azura looked a little skittish. "Okay." He had no idea how he did that, but he would have to remember someday if he ever had kids.

"So, got any ideas of where to go?" Storm asked.

"Nope, I'm from Vale," Rusti said.

"I'm from outside the kingdoms," Azura said.

"Well, nuts."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, you liked the first chapter enough to read the next. Or you thought it would get better over time. In either case, I applaud you.**

* * *

"Azura, you can't bring your pistol on the outing," Storm said.

"Yes I can. Watch me do it," Azura replied, putting the pistol in her holster.

"What are you going to use it for?"

"In case I need to shoot something or someone."

"You're not going to need to shoot anything, Azura," Storm said. "Unless Rusti makes another of his bad jokes."

"Hey!" Rusti said indignantly. "You're not that funny either."

"I know."

"Sooo, does this mean I can keep my gun?" Azura asked.

"No!" Storm found that herding cats was easier than this—and he did have some experience with that. Azura was being impossible. Every time he tried to accommodate her, she found a new way to get in his way. Perhaps it was a bad idea to force Azura to come with them.

Then again, it might be going a little smoother if they had an actual plan. For now it was just wander on a Friday night. Perhaps someone else—perhaps someone on team CCRE—had an idea of where to go. No, perhaps not. None of CCRE really seemed the type. Well, wandering it is!

Feather came out of the bathroom. She had on more casual attire than her normal armor. She was ready for a night on the town.

* * *

The whole team walked down the city streets. They didn't know where to go, except east. If they had gone west, they'd be walking on water, and the only way Storm could figure they could do that was if they froze it, and that would need it to get a lot colder than it had been around here for a while. But anyway, they finally came across a place that might have been for them.

"Angry Leaf Juice Bar," Rusti said as he read the neon sign in front of the place. "Who the heck names their place 'Angry Leaf'?"

"I don't know why they name anything at all," Azura said. "In my village, we kept it simple. If we had a meeting place, we called it a meeting place. If we had a house we called it a house. We would not decide to make it this complicated. Then again, we also didn't have electricity, so what do we know?"

There was a long, uncomfortable pause after that.

"So, juice," Storm said, breaking the tension. And he led his team into Angry Leaf.

As he entered the Angry Leaf, his ears practically exploded with the shear loudness of the place. The music, the talking, the hum of electronics, the sound of plastic cups being moved around all combined into one deafening sound. It would take some doing to actually hear any of his teammates, but it was better than having to find another place.

Besides, it might be that this place was considered lightly packed compared to other places. Of course, he didn't want to go there, because it was crowded enough here.  
And apparently there was dancing. He made sure to avoid that.

They finally made it to the bar. Storm and the others stopped just in front of the bar to decide what they were going to order. "So, I'm having mango juice, what about you?" Rusti said.

Storm read the menu above the bar, and realized they didn't have pickle juice. Just as well, he didn't feel like it anyway. "I think I'll have pineapple."

"Apple juice," Azura said.

"I would like to have grape juice," Feather said.

"Sounds good," Storm said. They went up to the bar.

The bartender was a woman with neon pink and blue hair. "What'll you have?"

Storm felt nervous about this. He would rather Rusti order. But no, he was the team leader, and he would order. "Four drinks. One pineapple, one apple, one grape, and… I forget, Rusti, what did you want?"

"Mango."

"Right. And One Mango."

"Coming right up," the bartender said. It was less than a minute before she was back with their drinks. "There you go. That'll be eight."

He turned around to his teammates. "Okay, time to pay for your drinks. Two each."

As Rusti and Feather got out their wallets, Azura seemed… off. "Storm, uh," Azura said somewhat quietly. He barely heard her over the crowd. "I don't have any money."

Made sense, considering the near anarchic state at which most villages operated on. But that didn't help with paying for her drink, and this situation may have done something to her pride. "I'll pay," Rusti said. "I'm her partner, I'll pay."

"Thanks," Azura said.

Storm handed the barkeeper the money, picked up their drinks, and they went to find a booth. Well, Storm wanted a booth, Rusti wanted a table. But fortunately Rusti was outvoted three-to-one. When they finally found an empty booth, they sat down and started on their drinks.

Storm took a big slurp of pineapple. He loved the taste; not quite sour—and he loved sour—, not quite sweet, but both in perfect balance. This was a bit different than what he was used to, but not too different.

"Ever been to a juice bar, anybody?" Rusti asked. "I know you haven't, Azura."

"We had one around Sanctum, but I only went once," Storm admitted. "They might as well have given me an actual pineapple, for how think the juice was. At least they put a little piece of fruit on the cup. This one has nothing."

"Huh. What about you, Feather?"

She answered a couple of seconds after the question. "No. I've only really heard of them from my books."

"Well, this seems to be more nightclub/juice bar hybrid than anything else," Rusti explained. "So, any of you can dance?"

"Theoretically, any of us can dance," Storm said. "It's just a matter of will we dance?"

"So, will you dance?"

He thought about it, weighing the pros and cons. All the while making "um" sounds. Finally, he reached a decision. "No. I don't think so."

It was almost echoed by Feather and Azura.

"Suit yourself." Rusti got up and headed to the dance floor.

"Why don't you dance then?" Azura asked.

"Because I'll look like a fool," Storm replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Maybe a bit of Rusti's curiosity rubbed off on me." Why did he instantly think of something absolutely putrid when she said that? "Anyway, what about you, Feather?"

"I… Just do not want to…" Feather was at a loss for words. "It is just a thing… A personal preference."

"Well I don't know how to dance. What's stopping all of us from going out there and embarrassing ourselves?"

"Us."

"Yep. And let's keep it that way."

Storm was thinking… differently. "You know what? Let's do it once. If we never do it, then no one will criticize us. But if we do it tonight, then it could be a lot of fun. What do you say?"

Oddly enough, they agreed. "Why not?" Azura said. "As long as you don't tell a soul that I danced tonight." Then her tone turned threatening. "Not a soul."

"Okay."

"I… I guess I will do it too," Feather said. "But could I finish my juice first?"

"Yeah, let's finish our juice first."

* * *

 **Note that I know what a juice bar is, I looked it up, and found that this made it much more interesting. Anyway, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the end of my least popular story yet. I'm so sad that nobody even gave it a chance.**

* * *

They exited Angry Leaf, and walked out onto the sidewalk. They were all laughing over what they did in there. "Those were some nice moves, Storm," Azura said, barely managing to say that as she laughed.

"Yeah. Maybe you can fight Grimm that way," Rusti added.

"Maybe. But Azura had some nice moves too," Storm pointed out.

"As graceful as an elephant," Rusti said.

"What about you, Rusti?" Azura said. "You probably ran into half of the girls in there."

"And I got three phone numbers!" They all burst out laughing. "And Feather. What were you doing, the chicken dance?"

Feather laughed nervously.

"I don't know who was worse; Feather or Storm."

"Probably me," Storm said. "At least I didn't have my jets on though. I would have smashed into the ceiling ten times." Azura and Rusti laughed. At least it had been diverted away from Feather. She looked like she would run off on a moment's notice. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Rusti said. He looked at his wrist. "And I don't have a watch!"

"I have one," Feather said. "It is around ten."

"We should be getting back," Storm declared.

"What's the rush? Tomorrow's a day off," Rusti said.

"Yeah, but I'd like to get some rest before I collapse from sleep deprivation."

"Fine, go back. It was just starting to get fun."

"You've always been obsessed with fun." The voice didn't belong to anyone Storm knew, and it came from behind them. They turned around, and saw a woman in a black and green cloak with black and green hair. "Now time for me to have some, Rusti."

She pulled out a weapon—was that a bow?—and pointed it at them. But it was suddenly shot out of her hands. "Run for your lives!" Rusti shouted. And they all did.  
Storm ran as fast has his legs could carrying him, his fatigue suddenly less relevant. His heart was beating faster and faster. He didn't know who they were running from, but he would soon enough, if they survived.

They ran into an ally, and stopped.

"Azura, I told you to leave your gun back at the dorm," Storm said in between gulps of breath. "But I'm glad you didn't."

"That's why I never leave home without it."

Storm turned to Rusti. If anyone knew who that was, it was the person she tried to kill "Rusti, who was that?"

"That was Jade, my ex-girlfriend from Vale," Rusti admitted nervously.

"Your ex? She was awfully vengeful."

"Yeah. I kinda didn't tell her I was going to Mistral."

"Can you reason with her?"

"No, she wasn't the most reasonable person."

"Then we're all gonna die, aren't we?"

"No, you guys will probably get off with just some minor injuries if you get in the way." He really couldn't tell if that was supposed to be a joke or not.

"Great. Know anything about her fighting style?"

"No, we never sparred. But I think I have a plan."

Then suddenly Azura's pistol shot out of her hand. He turned to see Jade pointing her bow at them. The shaft of the arrow glowed green. Dust arrows? Cool. "You won't get away this time, Rusti."

"Yeah, but will you?" Rusti replied.

Jade fired an arrow at Rusti. But then, something weird happened. Rusti put his arms in front of him, and the shot bounced back at Jade.

Everyone was as shocked as Storm was at this moment. Must have been his semblance or something. It was like nothing he had seen before.

Jade dodged, and ran away.

"Yeah, you better run!" Rusti shouted back at her. He turned back to Storm and the others. "Yeah, my semblance is energy repulsion."

"Neat," Storm said. He walked over to Jade's dropped weapon. He picked it up and examined it. "Nice Dust bow. You pull back the string and it generates a bolt out of dust energy. Pretty good; I think I'll build one."

"So, you still want to go back to Haven?" Rusti asked.

"A little. But I think we can have so more fun!"

"Yeah, let's keep going!"

"So, as we were running, I saw a Ferris wheel in the distance."

"Oh yeah, the carnival. They're gonna close down because of colder weather soon. We might as well go now before they close."

* * *

Storm awoke, despite objections. He'd gone back to sleep earlier that morning, but he guessed that he had to face the day some time. He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was ten in the morning. "Thank goodness it's not a school day," Storm thought to himself.

He got up from his bed groggily, and just stared tiredly at the wall for a few minutes. Maybe he should have gotten to bed earlier.

Then he remembered what happened last night: going all over the city, drinking juice, dancing, fighting Rusti's evil ex—hopefully the only one—, going on rides at the carnival. Yeah, it was fun, but extremely tiring.

Finally, he snapped out of his trance and looked over to his teammates' beds. Nothing happened between them, fortunately. And he hoped, for Azura's sake, those tattoos weren't permanent. Then he realized how creepy that was, and went to the bathroom.

After he came back out, his teammates started to get up. First Azura, then Rusti. But Feather would need a little coaxing. He went over to her, and shook her shoulder. "Wake up, Feather."

"I'm not Feather, I'm Fay," Feather mumbled, maybe still in a dream state. He didn't remember Feather changing her name last night.

He was about to continue coaxing when Rusti interjected. "Allow me," he said. He leaned he real close to Feather, right next to her ear and yelled "Fire!"

Feather snapped up, but hit Rusti's head on the way, and both went down. "Ow, you asshole!" Feather said, muffled by her sheets. Storm had never heard Feather call anybody names, especially not that. She seemed uncharacteristically angry. Scary.

"I might have deserved that," Rusti replied.

"Yes, you did." Feather got back upright, still grasping her head. "So, whose turn is it for the bathroom?"

"Mine," Azura said. Oh right, they worked out the schedule using the order that their initials came in in SAFR. Storm liked the order, especially because he went first and Rusti went last. "I might take a while. I'll be washing my face," she got up and walked to the bathroom, "and my shoulder… and my neck… and whatever else got ink on it."

"Take all the time you need," Storm said.

"Easy for you to say," Rusti said as his right leg shaking like he had to go. It brought him some sick joy to see Rusti like this.

"Do you want to ask CCRE to use their bathroom?"

"Good idea." Rusti rushed out.

Now that they were gone, Feather and Storm had something to talk about. "So, what happened when we were at the carnival, what does this mean for us?" Storm asked.

"I do not know," Feather replied. "We were friends before, but after that…"

"It was one kiss. We don't have to follow up on that." He said one thing when… he really did want to continue. But that was probably just hormones that didn't get out enough.

"I feel like we should."

"That's probably some outdated sense of honor talking."

"I do not know. Maybe we should wait."

"Yeah. We'll see if there really is anything… between us when we're not so tired."

"Sounds good."

Then there was silence between them.

Rusti burst in, and slammed the door behind him. What was it this time? "GRDN's still looking for me!"

Before Storm could say anything, someone pounded on the door. "We know you're in there, Tolkien. We won't go until you give yourself up."

Storm was trying to place the name. Oh yeah. "Gaia, do you really think a siege is in order?" Storm shouted through the door.

"For that scum? Yeah."

"What exactly did he do?"

"You don't want to know," Rusti whispered.

"Yes I do."

"That pervert was looking through the window while we were changing."

Storm glared at Rusti disapprovingly. "Okay, I'll give him to you."

"What? No man!" Rusti said.

"That was not cool, Rusti." He pushed Rusti out of the way of the door, and opened it up. Behind it was all of team GRDN. While each of them had angry expression, Netia looked almost vicious. He grabbed Rusti and threw him out, quickly closing the door behind him. "May Netia have mercy on his soul."

* * *

 **Okay, it's the end of the bad jokes and the drama. Maybe I should just stick to stop-motion films.**


End file.
